


Unspoken

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: GingerPilot Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux will stand proud, attempting to convince himself his intelligence and skills are better rewarded with The Resistance. That he’s all about self-preservation.Poe knows better.Fill for this prompt:If you're inspired to write any Hux/Poe post-Hux defecting to the Resistance, I'd love to read it!





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly adding all my prompt fill drabbles from tumblr over to my AO3~

Artificial light spills over Hux’s face, casting long blue shadows across the bruises under his eyes. Pale lashes flutter, nearly translucent against his pallid complexion. He sleeps fitfully, fists clenched tight and lips moving soundlessly.

Poe sits on the corner of the bed and carefully places his hand on Hux’s cheek. He brushes his thumb across the furrow in Hux’s brow, willing the deep lines to smooth away. Hux stirs slightly but doesn’t wake.

It’s been months, but the nightmares still torment Hux most nights. It’s no surprise, not after the trauma he’s experienced with The First Order. Not after the destruction Hux, himself, has brought to so many innocents. Still, Poe’s chest aches when he catches Hux in the throes of his disturbed dreams, curling into himself and whimpering softly.

“Hux.” Poe’s mouth moves against his sweat-damp temple. “Shh, you’re okay.”

Hux’s eyes snap open and he reaches out blindly. He’s gasping for air, his gaze urgent and unseeing. His fingers twist into Poe’s shirt, his shoulders shaking with tremors. “Poe?”

“I’m here,” Poe murmurs into his hair. His arms wrap around Hux’s still shivering back, pulling him closer.

Hux’s thundering pulse gradually slows, his breathing returns to normal. Still, Poe continues to hold him, whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

“You were–you were…” Hux’s voice falters and he pulls away, wrapping his arms around himself. Hux doesn’t need to finish his sentence, Poe already knows. He’s had the same dream before, the same terrifying images pressed into his mind.

“I’m here,” Poe repeats. He reaches out and cups Hux’s cheeks between his hands. Hux raises his gaze, eyes dry but red around the edges. Poe leans forward to captures his lips into a reassuring kiss. Poe can taste the relief on Hux’s tongue.

Hux pulls back to rest his forehead against Poe’s. The room is silent save for their steady breaths. Hux searches Poe’s face, sighing softly when he appears to find what he was looking for. He scoots back onto the bed and allows Poe to join him, throwing a thin sheet to cover both their bodies.

“Stay,” Hux attempts a command but it comes out more of a question. Poe is nodding rapidly anyway, already fitting his body around Hux’s.

Come morning, Hux will pretend this interlude never happened. He’ll wake Poe with slick fingers and dirty words, whispered urgently into his ear. He’ll take Poe, hard and fast, as if they’re still stealing moments on enemy territory. Hux will stand proud, attempting to convince himself his intelligence and skills are better rewarded with The Resistance. That he’s all about self-preservation.

Poe knows better.

He wraps his arms around Hux and pulls him close, feeling the steady beat of Hux’s heart beneath his hands. The gentle thud lulls them both to sleep, speaking truths they don’t dare voice aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
